cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Star Wars: The Anthology Stories
Lego Star Wars: The Anthology Series is a Lego themed action adventure video game. The game recreates the moments and story lines of all the five anthology films of the Star Wars saga, recreating all of the films The Clone Wars, Rogue One, Smuggler, Bounty Hunter and Jedi Exile. The game closely follows the stories of the five anthology movies, though many elements have been altered to be more family friendly or provide comic relief. Gameplay As with previous Lego games, players roam around freely on an open over world that spans numerous planets and contains various puzzles, items and groups of enemies to fight on each world. Each film is broken down into levels each containing six missions, which the player accesses by traveling through the over world. Players can also transport themselves to different areas and planets they have already visited, while fighting groups of enemies scattered throughout the over world. The player controls two interchangeable characters throughout the game. Along with being able to control a vast number of characters with different special abilities that are needed to unlock special areas, the player can also create their own custom characters. The player must collect vast amounts of studs, which act as currency that allows the player to buy characters, vehicles, items, etc. and the player also builds useful objects out of bricks and can interact with items in their environment. Missions Clone Wars * Battle of Khristeffsis * Battle of Saliucami * Battle of Chinikiff * Battle of Lissriff * Battle of Mirosi * Battle of Tibrin * Battle of Neimoidia Rogue One * Battle of Mon Calimari * Battle of Kiremis * Battle of Meihdi * Battle of Edire * Battle of Nerilia * Battle of Lissriff Smuggler * Battle of Corellia * Skirmish on Ton Kitul * Battle for Crait * Fight for Crimson Corsair * Skirmish on Pillio * Battle of Canti Ilenium * Rebellion on Kamino Bounty Hunter * Battle on Kashyyk * Invincible Faith Breakout * Skirmish on Scariff * Skirmish on Jinata * Battle of Gallius * Skirmish on Jakku Jedi Exile * Battle of Tatooine * Assault on Mandalore * Battle of Mandalore * Skirmish on Tatooine * Assault on Tatooine Characters * Anakin Skywalker ** Darth Vader * Kobi-Ben Kenobi ** Kobi-Ben Kenobi (Aged) * Han Solo ** Han Solo (Rebel) * Kyle Katarn ** Kyle Katarn (Mandalorian) ** Kyle Katarn (Jedi) * Lando Calrissian ** Lando Calrissian (Rebel) * Chancellor Sheev Palpatine * Darth Tyranus * Kui-Gon Jinn * Captain Gavin Antillis * Sergeant Jyn Erso ** Jyn Erso (Stormtrooper) ** Jyn Erso (Engineer) * R2-D2 * C-3P0 * General Grievous * Jango Fett * Boba Fett * Nien Klivi * Geri Miyari * Sergeant Lex Binteri * Captain Firmise Panaka * Admiral Gilad Pille * Sal Solo * R4-G17 * Engineer K-2SO * LE7-VAL * Yoda * Chewbacca * Mace Windu * Wilhuff Tarkin * Lieutenant Galen Erso * General Saw Gerrera * Colonel Orson Andor * Admiral Finis Veers * Darth Maul * Ki-Adi Mundi * Captain Wulffe * Commander Fox * Sergeant Chirrit Imwei * Corporal Cassion Krennic * Private Bidhi Mahala * Sergeant Jebel Bistaris * Private Merrick Melshi * Private Rikire Chiviki * Corporal Fives * Private Kix * Private Shift * Private Mixer * Private Cutup * Private Slick * Private Hevie * Private Chopper * Hithi Fistei * Tsui Choi * Gidai Shillia * Fikrin Bith * Shaak Ti * Riyo Chuchi * Empress Satine Kryze * Princess Katan Kryze * Owen Lars * Tahl Ryo * EV-6 * Kira Fel-Bey * Captain Nerrell Remal * Hiban Tikali * Karba Bil-Resin * Billal Lima * Gin Hara * Lieutenant Myker Jiru * Lord Sulrimor * Ailyn Vel * Karinsuli * Colonel Bekren * Wil Korol * Kalya Vosari * Setira Biyan * Jarrus Kinar * Gilso Maw * Regent Lyonie * Senator Bail Organa * Mon Mothma * Nute Gunray * Captain Ventress * Lowbacca * Admiral Ackbar * IG-88 * Greedo * Jabba the Hutt * Clone Trooper ** Clone Trooper (Gunner) ** Clone Trooper (Shock) ** Clone Trooper (Advanced) * Clone Commander * Clone Pilot * Rebel Soldier ** Rebel Soldier (Snow) * Rebel Gunner ** Rebel Gunner (Snow) * Rebel Officer * Rebel Pilot * Storm Trooper ** Storm Trooper (Gunner) ** Storm Trooper (Shock) * Sand Trooper * Snow Trooper * Scout Trooper * Imperial Officer * Imperial Engineer * Imperial Pilot * Battle Droid ** Battle Droid (Gunner) ** Battle Droid (Shock) ** Battle Droid (Commander) * Droideka * Mandalorian Soldier * Mandalorian Guard * New Republic Soldier * Tusken Raider * Imperial Royal Guard * Magnaguard * Jabba Guard * Takodana Guard * Jakku Raider Vehicles * Millennium Falcon * Landspeeder * X-Wing ** X-Wing (Cad) ** X-Wing (New Republic) * Y-Wing * A-Wing * Tie Fighter ** Tie Fighter (First Order) * Tie Interceptor * Tie Advanced * Tie Bomber * Snowspeeder * Imperial Speeder Bike * Republic Speeder Bike * STAP * N1 Starfighter * ARC-170 * V-Wing * LAAT Gunship * Tantive Corvette * Radiant Corvette * Nebulon Frigate * Droid Trifighter * Droid Vulture * Droid Gunship * Imperial Shuttle * Nantex Defense Fighter * Podracer * Bongo Submarine * Sandcrawler * Skyhopper * Twin Cloud Car * V-25 CS * IFT-X * IFT-T * AAT * ATD * AT-DP * Hailfire Droid * Slave I * AT-AT * AT-TE * MTT * Spider Walker * Republic Star Destroyer * Imperial Star Destroyer * Invisible Hand Modes Blaster Battle Bounty Hunter Missions Destruction Lightsaber Duel Trivia Category:Cimil's Lego Category:Games Category:Star Wars